vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Summary Connor is an RK800 android and one of the three protagonists in Detroit: Become Human. Built as an advanced prototype, he is designed to assist human law enforcement; specifically in investigating cases involving deviant androids. Throughout the course of his investigation, Connor may make discoveries about cases, himself, and become a deciding agent in tipping the coming events. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Connor Origin: Detroit: Become Human Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Android, Prototype Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Precognition and Retrocognition (Can create near perfect emulations of how things happened or will happen), Enhanced Senses (Can see things invisible to the human eye), Sound Manipulation (Can copy other people's voice after hearing it only once), Analysis of biological evidence in real time by direct sampling and ingestion of samples, Resistance to Data Manipulation and Possession (Could overwrite his orders and resist being "possessed" by an AI within his code), Data Manipulation (Can hack most computers with ease, including androids), Possession (Can overwrite another android's memory with his own), Can survive in cold and inhospitable conditions, Immortality (Type 5; Cannot die as long as he transferred his memory data to CyberLife), Resurrection (Should the active body be destroyed his memory data in CyberLife will automatically be put into an inactive RK800 android), Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Can hack other androids and share his memories and feelings with them) Attack Potency: Street level (Capable of overpowering several trained policeman. Even normal androids are superior to most humans) Speed: At least Peak Human with Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Could defeat several, nearly a dozen policemen without them being able to properly react or keep up with him. As the most advanced android made by CyberLife, he should be superior to the android pitcher X67 that threw a pitch that broke the 120 mph mark) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Even normal androids are capable of lifting more than a human) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (A hit with a chair by another android can barely daze him) Stamina: Extremely high. Androids are capable of operating at full power for several weeks without resting. Range: Standard melee range, varies from tens of meters (MS853 Black Hawk) to hundreds of meters (Sniper Rifle) with weapons Standard Equipment: MS853 Black Hawk, Sniper Rifle Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He is capable of thinking, creating perfect reconstruction of possible events and analyzing information in less than a second. Elijah Kamski, the creator of the androids and founder of CyberLife, stated that androids have infinite intelligence compared to humans. Weaknesses: Can only possess other androids. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Detroit: Become Human Category:Game Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Firearm users Category:Gun Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sound Users Category:Data Users Category:Possession Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Morality Users Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hackers Category:Tier 9